


The best kind of visits

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, implied sex, its not angst, semi-surprise visits, sometimes I wonder why i wrote this its so UGLY, thats always nice, they make out a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Cartoonz says something stupid, and of course, Ohm takes it to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this out earlier, sorry about that. I also wrote a (mild) smut part for this, but then it didn't save, so.... yeah.

“You should come over,” Luke says, leaning back in his chair. The others in the call laugh, and it brings a light, carefree feeling to him.

“Yeah, yeah. I'll come over and show you the Ohm Zone.” Ohm's voice comes through the headphones, sounding more like a moan than anything else. 

Bryce laughs awkwardly, and Delirious cackles. Luke chuckles quietly, rolling his eyes at their reactions. He then looks down at his feet, watching with amusement as his cat rubs against his leg. 

“I'll be sure to prepare myself real good then, mkay? Get my rabbit hole prepared, if you know what I mean.” Luke tries to keep his composure while speaking, but fails and finds himself laughing loudly. 

“What? What does that even mean?” Bryce is giggling quietly, confusion evident in his voice. 

Delirious is the one to answer his question, though, much to Luke's surprise. “It means they're gonna fuckin’ fuck, man! How do you not know what that means? Ohm's gonna- gonna put his damn carrot into Cartoonz' rabbit hole!” 

Luke shakes his head, laughing even more as he hears Ohm begin to cough from laughing so hard. 

“You already choking on someone else's dick? I'm hurt, Ohm. Thought I was special.” Luke fakes a hurt gasp, managing to calm himself down long enough to speak.  

They all laugh, then continue on with their recording. 

It wasn't much longer before they had to go, though. The first to leave was Bryce, who said something about his cats and going to bed before leaving the call. 

“Who the fuck goes to bed this early?” Delirious whines into his mic, grumbling to himself about the time. 

Luke looks over at the clock, and nearly chokes on his own saliva. “What the fuck you mean by early?! It's almost three in the morning!” 

Ohm just laughs. “It's almost four for me.” 

“Well, well, that doesn't fuckin’ matter! I haven't slept since Friday! I'm gonna go to bed, bye guys!” Delirious is gone before either of them can say goodbye, leaving Luke and Ohm in a call by themselves. 

Great. Just what he wanted- to be in a call alone with this cheeky fucker named Ohm at three A.M.

It wasn't meant to be mean, it really wasn't. The main issue was that Ohm is this cute, playful smartass and Luke wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself for much longer. 

“Luke? Luke, buddy, speak to me,” Ohm coos.

“Whatcha want, Ohmie? Don't tell me you're cancelling your visit, now,” Luke responds, a smile forming on his face. His smile only grows as he hears Ohm laugh, a soft, breathy little laugh that made Luke feel  _ way  _ too happy. 

Damn Ohm and his laugh. And his voice, too. Who decided to give this man such a nice voice?

“Mm, I'll come over if you want me that bad, you know. You want me over there?” Ohm sounds calm and collected, the complete opposite of how Luke felt at the moment. 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Was Ohm being serious? Luke couldn't tell, but a part of him  _ really  _ hoped he wasn't.

“Yeah. You should come over. Like, fly your ass down here. Next flight you can catch, I'll pick you up at the airport and give you a big ol’ kiss. Just like the movies,” Luke blurts out. He ignores his heart pounding wildly in his chest, and the sudden urge to smack himself for saying such a stupid, stupid thing.

There was a small moment of silence, before Ohm speaks. “Alright then. Better prepare yourself, alright? I'll be there soon. You better pick me up, Luke.”

“Yeah. I'll… I'll pick you up,” Luke says. His mind isn't really functioning right now, his mouth moving on its own. 

Ohm leaves the call too, which means that Luke is left alone to think about what he just did. 

The conversation is in his mind for the rest of the night, and even in his dreams. When he wakes up the next morning, he's almost convinced it was a joke. 

That was when he saw the message Ohm had left him, not even ten minutes ago. 

_ “Come pick me up? I'm at the big airport by the mall. I don't actually know the name XD” _

Luke bit his lip, took a deep breath, and then told Ohm that he would be there in an hour. Traffic was bound to slow him down a bit, right? 

So some fifty minutes later (he counted) Luke pulls into a parking spot at the airport, the one Ohm was at. There was only one airport by a mall, anyways, so this  _ must  _ be the one. 

Now he's walking through tons of people, looking for his friend- 

Luke comes to a sudden halt with the realization that he doesn't even know what Ohm looks like. What the hell was he supposed to be looking for, then? Just some disembodied voice floating around? 

“Luke? Luke! Hey, over here!” A voice calls to him from somewhere to his left. 

And when he turns, he doesn't even bother scanning the crowd to see who it was who called him. 

“C'mon, don't you see me?” It's a man, with messy hair and glasses on his face that waves at Luke, hands partially hidden by a hoodie with sleeves too long. 

There was no way that this fucker wasn't Ohm. The laugh he gave told Luke everything he needed to know, and only one thing went through Luke's mind. 

_ The infamous “masked gamer” Ohmwrecker has a bunny phone case.  _

_ Of course he does.  _

Ohm walks up to Luke, grinning like the nerd he is. “Luke! It's good to finally see you, huh?” Ohm chuckles, holding his arms out for a hug. 

Luke, without giving it much thought, leans in and hugs Ohm. It was a nice hug, warm and comforting and happy. 

It also made Luke see the reality of the situation. This was real. This was really happening. Ohmwrecker, who's never shown his face, was here, in an airport, hugging Luke. 

“You're really here, aren't you? Damn… how am I supposed to explain you to Delirious? God knows he doesn't even knock anymore before coming in,” he mumbles into the hug. Ohm giggles and then lets go, making Luke realize how  _ warm  _ this guy was. The airport felt much, much colder all of a sudden.

“We should get going! I need to find a hotel or something, you know?” Ohm pulls his bags closer, grinning ear to ear. “You'll drive me, right? Show me around town?” 

Luke looks at Ohm, who's not even five inches shorter than him, grinning with this excited, playful look in his eyes. He looks at Ohm, and comes to the conclusion that Ohm was just much, much too cute for his own good. 

“You can stay with me,” Luke says suddenly. “I'll fix up the guest room if you’d like.”

Ohm seems surprised at this, raising an eyebrow and giving Luke a hesitant look. “Are you sure? You don't have to, you know-” 

“No, no, really. It's fine, I swear. I brought your ass down here, I might as well be a good host and keep you out of a shitty hotel room.” Luke cuts Ohm off, giving his friend a reassuring smile. 

Ohm just nods his head, allowing himself to be lead out to the car. When they get in, Ohm looks around the interior of it, before speaking quietly. 

“I'm hungry. How much longer until we're at your place?” 

Luke rolls his eyes at Ohm's question. “We just got into the car and you're already pulling this crap? We haven't even started driving! What the hell do you mean how much longer?” Luke then turned on the radio, turning the volume down a bit so he could hear Ohm. 

“Yes, I mean exactly what I said!” Ohm leans back in his seat, pouting. ”I'm hungry.”  

Luke looks at Ohm, who's giving Luke these big, pleading eyes while pouting like some child. He sighs, then shakes his head. Was he really giving in to this? 

He was. Luke was seriously giving into this man-child's puppy eyes. 

“Fine,” Luke sighs. “We'll stop at McDonald's on the way. But you're not getting _any_ of my food, got that?”

Ohm just laughs, clapping his hands as he nods his head. “That sounds great! I want a milkshake instead of a soda, though. Is that okay?” 

Luke rolls his eyes, deciding that focusing on the road was the better idea here. If he spent any longer looking at Ohm, he might crash. That would suck, they would get hurt, and everyone would be left wondering what happened to Ohmwrecker and Cartoonz. 

God knows they didn’t want that.

Some hour later, they’re back at Luke’s house, with two bags of food and three bags of luggage. Luke could only wonder what the _hell_ Ohm kept in these, because he felt like he was lifting up a bag of rocks. Which, in reality, probably wouldn’t have been a big surprise to him if they actually were filled with rocks, because it seemed like something Ohm would do, just to fuck around with Luke. 

“So where’s the guest room? I kinda want to put my stuff down first, before I eat,” Ohm says, walking into the living room. He looks around the room, before plopping himself down on the couch and petting the cat. 

“It’s down the hall, first door on your…” Luke pauses for a second, having to look down the hallway and check the doors,”Your left. First door on your left, down the hall. I’ll get your stuff, though, since I’m such a great host.”

“Oh? Such a gentleman you are,” Ohm teases. 

Luke feels grateful that Ohm can’t see him blush at the comment. “Yeah, that’s me, a total gentleman. How else would I treat such a beautiful man like you?” He sets the bags down in the bedroom, then returns to Ohm. 

Ohm’s still sitting on the couch, staring awkwardly at the floor. Luke takes advantage of this and smirks. “What’s wrong, Ohm? Can’t handle how smooth I am?” 

Ohm gives a small groan, hiding his face in his hands. “Shut up. I’m trying to be the smooth one here.” 

Luke chuckles in response, grabbing the bags of food and sitting down next to him. He looks over at Ohm, then back at the food. 

Ohm was still hiding his face in his hands, clearly too flustered to talk. The thought of Ohm being unable to handle a compliment is, for whatever reason, hilarious to Luke, and he finds himself laughing quietly. “You think you're a cute motherfucker, huh?” 

“Well… you're right,” he adds, under his breath, though, because he didn't want to embarrass him any more than he already had.

“Hey, Ohm? We gonna eat or what? The food's getting cold, and your shake is ‘bout to start melting,” Luke says a bit louder than necessary, nudging Ohm's arm gently.  When he receives no response, he doesn't  know how to feel. 

_ Shit. Did I break him? What do I do?  _

“Ohm? What's wrong? You sick or something?” Luke feels his instincts kicking into full gear, pushing his food aside as he leans over and feels Ohm's forehead. 

“You're not running a fever, now…. Is it jet lag? I mean, I know it's only an hour difference, but-” Luke never gets to finish his sentence, as Ohm grabs him and, with no warning at all, kisses Luke. 

His mind goes blank for a second, but then Ohm wraps his arms around his neck, and Luke is lost in the kiss. When they pull away from each other, Luke is all but stunned, staring off into space while processing what just happened. 

He then looks down at Ohm, who's grinning deviously, lips just within kissing range. Luke then tilts Ohm's chin up, leaning in to whisper to him. 

“I thought I was the one supposed to be kissing you, not the other way around?” 

Ohm just chuckles quietly, biting his lip in a way that Luke finds  _ much  _ too attractive. “Well, you clearly weren't gonna do it yourself, huh?” He smirks at Luke, moving the hand off of his chin, letting Luke’s hand rest on his thigh. 

Luke stares at the smaller for a moment, before giving a small, breathy chuckle. “Is that a challenge, Ohm? You trying to out-kiss me or somethin’ now?” Luke licks his lips, noting the way Ohm's eyes follow his tongue. 

“Yeah. It is a challenge. You gonna do something about it?” Ohm, with much more confidence than expected, pulls himself into Luke’s lap. 

“You really traveled all the way over here just to make out with me? And for our first time meeting in real life, too? Damn… I need to step up my game.” Luke slides his arms around Ohm's waist, beginning to slide his hands under his hoodie. 

Ohm snickers in response, his hands sliding down and beginning to tug at Luke's belt. “Maybe I did, what does it matter to you? You're liking this just as much as I am,” Ohm says softly, hands beginning to undo the belt. 

Luke just grins, and then leans in to kiss Ohm, pushing him backwards onto the couch, and when Ohm kisses back, Luke only grins and kisses him harder. 

They ended up spending the rest of the night on the couch, neither of them ever touching their food. And if Luke was to be honest, he had absolutely no regrets about it. 

And judging by the way Ohm acted, he didn't either. 


End file.
